The Miko's Curse
by hellspixie18
Summary: Sesshomaru has kidnapped Kagome and held her captive for two years! Why would he ask her to warm his bed for a full month to win her freedom if he hates humans so much? How far would he go to get what he wanted from her? And what does all this have to do
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay people this is my first fanfic. I have read so many, I finally decided to write one myself. I plan to involve you the readers in deciding as to what will happen at important parts. I will put down choices of what may happen and you can vote by review or e-mailing me. You can of course give me your own suggestion and I will try to fit it in my story. Sesshomaru may seem very OOC, and I am extremely sorry for this but he is a very hard character to figure out. If you can help me with this problem I will not only dedicate a chapter to you but I will be so very grateful. Sorry if my story does not make sense at first all will be explained later on down the plot. Please ask questions if you are confused and I will answer as best I can without giving the whole story away.

CAUTION: This story is rated M for a very good reason. They will be violence, language, very explicit lemons, and a possible rape scene. If you are not 17 and up or you do not like any of the above listed I suggest you turn back NOW! You have been warned so don't blame me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters however I do own this story and any character that is not from the anime. Any additional disclaimers will be noted when needed. I will not post this on every chapter. It is the same story therefore the same disclaimer applies to the rest of the chapters.

Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my sister Julie who has always encouraged me to go after my dreams and do what is right. She has always been there for me no matter what and I just want her to know I love her with all my heart and she is never far from my thoughts. Love you Jules! Thank you for everything.

The Miko's Curse

By : hellspixie18

Chapter one: A Gilded Cage

_(Sesshomaru's POV)_

Two years he had held her captive in his castle, only asking for one thing in order for her to win her freedom. For two years she steadfastly refused to give him what he wanted. His patience was at its end. She would give him what he wanted willingly or he would take it by force. He was tired of her refusals to go to bed with him. He had tried being polite, not exactly nice, but he was definitely polite. He would wait no longer. She will make her final decision at the end of this week, either way he would get what he desired. At the moment though he had to see if she would submit to his will yet. If not then he would tell her she had a week to make her final choice.

_(Normal POV)_

Kagome was tired of all of it. He was always asking her to go to his chambers with him, and every time she refused he would growl and say that she _will _grace his bed it was just a matter of time. Secretly that was what she was afraid of. She knew that each time she refused to grace his bed of her own free will she pushed him farther and farther to the breaking point. She remembered the first night he had asked her to accompany him to his chambers, it had been a week after he had first captured her and he had been injured while patrolling his lands. She had thought he wished her to tend to his wounds even though in reality they were not bad and were already healing on their own. She sure had the surprise of her life. Instead of tending his wounds she had found herself on her back with a very aroused taiyoukai on top of her. He hadn't even let her step fully into his room before he had quite literally swept her off her feet and into his bed. She would have found it quite funny and amusing if it hadn't been so terrifying. Sesshomaru let her up after smelling her terror and she fled his rooms like the hounds of hell were on her heels. After that incident she refused to even go near his rooms let alone inside them.

A sound at her door pulled her from her thoughts and she knew he was there to once again ask for something she would never give, not to him at least. He had asked her everyday the same question, and each time he asked her, the answer was the same. He would always turn and go back out the door once he had his answer. This time would be no different.

Kagome silently admired his beauty as he walked through her sitting room door. _Yes, he is quite handsome but still he is just like Inuyasha, only wanting one thing from you and once he gets it thats it your out the door. _she reminded herself. He pulled her from her thoughts with the one question she had come to hate in the past two years. She silently laughed at herself, _question yeah right Kags, it is more like a demand that I refuse to give in to._

" Join me in my rooms." he demanded, clearly frustrated that she refused to do so for the past two years.

" I love Inuyasha, I will not betray him." she turned her back to him expecting him to leave as he always did after having heard her answer. He did not leave, but instead asked another question.

" You are still loyal to him even though you know he is and never will be loyal to you?" he asked in that oh so cold tone that sent shivers down the spine.

Kagome smiled a little before answering " I have always known from the very beginning that when it came to him choosing between Kikyou and me, he would always choose her. He proved it to me time and time again, and as much as it hurt I understood his reason. I accepted it a long time ago. Kikyou was and is his first love, you never forget your first love. I know because Inuyasha is my first love and I will never forget him. I will not betray my love for him, I never will. He cares for me in his own way, otherwise he never would have tried rescuing me even though he knew he would not win. He has tried countless times over the past two years and each time it gets harder and harder for you to fight him off. All I have to do is wait long enough and I will be free of this gilded cage."

" You still refuse me." he all but growled out at her. "You have one last week to change your mind. You may come to me at anytime during this week, but I warn you now wench, if by the end of this week you have not come to me of your own free will, you will not like the consequences of your actions or lack there of. I have been patient long enough." he growled the last sentence out.

" Would you rape me then? Are you that dishonorable? Tell me Sesshomaru, why is it you wish me to adorn your bed? To see Inuyasha's face when you tell him you have taken what I would have _given_ to him had he wanted it? You despise humans, so why do you wish to bed one so badly? You may be able to take my body by force but know this and remember it well, I will never give myself to you. I will die before I willing lay under you. Be warned should you decide to try and rape me you won't get me without a fight. I may not be able to completely purify you but I sure as hell can cause you pain." she said getting louder as she got madder.

_(Kagome's POV)_

Oh kami, What have I done? He's smiling, it is never good when he smiles. Good going kagome just piss the demon off so he can rip you into tiny shreds and have you for an appetizer! He is definitely going to kill you now. But damn it all if he would explain why the hell he wanted me in his bed I wouldn't have said all that stuff because I would _know_ the actual reason for his actions and I wouldn't be antagonizing him! Not once in the two years he has held me here has he bothered to give me an explanation as to why I am here other then to be mother/teacher/protector of Rin and to warm his bed. I assumed when he first brought me here it was to trade me for the tetsaiga or to hurt Inuyasha. Now though it seems there is a lot more to it then what I had originally thought and a lot more he isn't telling me. She looked at him with a critical eye trying to figure out just what he was smiling about, and with a mental sigh turned her full attention on the demon lord in front of her.

" Now that I have your complete attention I will answer your questions. I am tired of waiting so yes I will. It is not considered a dishonor to take what you want in fact it is quite common in the demon world, especially for the taiyoukai's. As for the reason of why, I do not have to explain myself to you ningen. Seeing my half-brothers face when I tell him is just an added bonus. You are not entirely human, you are miko and very strong. I will take your body but know this miko, your innocence is your weakness. I very much doubt I will feel discomfort let alone pain, you may be a strong miko but you know not how to use it." and with that said he walked back out her door.

Kagome was afraid at the weeks end he might actually attempt to rape her. He wouldn't be able to, she had made sure of that. Somehow she had known that first night when he had her on his bed and his eyes had briefly flashed red that it would come to this. So for the past two years she had trained herself to control her power, practicing and perfecting her protection barrier and her offensive attacks. She could hold up a strong barrier for almost a week, even when she was sleeping. The problem was when her energy finally drained low enough for him to break trough it, he would still be on the other side just waiting for her to collapse. She had to escape before the week was up, the only problem was how to get off the castle grounds? She was never allowed outside unless she had either Sesshomaru with her or three of the elite guard. She turned to go into her bedroom a plan forming in her mind.

There is the chapter! Not really proud of it but you know what they say you are your own worse crititic. Please tell me how I did and please give me your HONEST opinion. I can not improve my writing if I do not know what I am doing wrong. All type of reviews welcome but please if you flame me please don't just bitch, tell me what is so bad about my story so I can fix it if at all possible. Any and all suggestions welcome. Tell me where you would like this story to go and I will try to work it with my plot. Ask questions if I confused you and I will try to clear it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers,

I am sorry this is not the new chapter that I had planned it to be but several things have happened in the last 6 weeks that have kept me from updating. I will however update! I promise that I am not ending this story! I just need more time. I will try to post 2 and 3 up at the same time so it will hopefully make up for how late my update is. Now for the important info part. I need my readers to vote on if Kagome will escape or if it is an "almost" escape. And I need to know if you guys want Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna in this story or if you want me to have a bad guy of my own creation. I have both paths mapped out so it doesn't matter which you choose. There is also the option of me bringing Naraku back and a bad guy of my own and they work together. Anyways give me your votes plz.

Vote # 1

Should Kagome escape Sesshomaru's castle or not?

Vote # 2

Should Naraku and his minions come back from the dead or should I just use my own bad guy?

Vote # 3

Should I have both villains in the story and should they work together?

Alright I can not update until I have at least a total of 20 votes. I have this story posted on other sites too so I should get 20 votes in no time! I plan on replacing the actual chapter with this so my readers on plz do not review to vote. Please go to my author page to get my e-mail address to vote. I would greatly appreciate it. As for my readers on adult you can vote by review since the site allows you to review the same chapter several times.

p.s. plz do not kill me after all if you kill me then you won't know what happens next. lol


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to all my reviewers. If you want me to respond to your reviews just leave your e-mail address. I will not be answering reviews through my story. To everyone who reviewed the first chapter that I didn't have an e-mail address for I thank you for your reviews. The flashback in this chapter is like 3-4 months into Kagome's captivity. Alrighty then peeps here is the next chapter! Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. You guys have my sister Julie to thank, she bugged me endlessly to get this chap out.

CAUTION: This story is rated M for a very good reason. They will be violence, language, very explicit lemons, and a possible rape scene. If you are not 17 and up or you do not like any of the above listed I suggest you turn back NOW! You have been warned so don't blame me.

Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my sister-in-law Vanessa. She somehow understands me more then some of my actual blood family. She understands when to back off rather then continue to push me and for that I will always be thankful. She always gives me her honest opinion even when she knows I may not like it. Your always there when I need someone to talk too. Love ya Nessa!

To my faithful readers: I am soooo very sorry! Please don't kill me! I know I have not updated in months but it has been almost physically impossible for me to do so. The holidays were absolute hell. I was very busy and was unable to write/update like I had planned. I must thank you all for being so patient with me. All of your votes helped me a lot

The Miko's Curse

By : hellspixie18

Chapter 2

Day 1

Kagome groaned as she got out of bed. It was going to be a long, and tiring week if she was going to pull off her miraculous escape plan. '_The only thing I will regret is leaving Rin behind, she will be so hurt. She has gotten so big in the two years I have been his so called "guest". Rin must be approximately 13 years old and in the famous rebellious stage that has her into ALL kinds of trouble. I wish I could tell her goodbye and explain why I am leaving but I can't, she would surely tell Sesshomaru and I can't have him catch me. I have to escape, I must.' _she thought to herself. _' Damn it I am going to be late for training if I don't hurry up! General Recca is sooo going to have my ass if I am.'_ still lost in her own thoughts she headed to Sesshomaru's private hot springs. Once she got into the springs she quickly undressed and jumped in.

Thanks to Sesshomaru, Kagome now knew how to fight with daggers, katanas, wakizashi's(smaller than a katana and used for fighting in small areas), tanto's( small knife, most likely used for throwing), and of course her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru had been the one teaching her until he had scared the shit out of her by going all freaky on her when she had mistaken him for Inuyasha after he had accidentally knocked her out.

_Flashback:_

_"Miko you must strike as if you mean to kill me! Stop hesitating before you strike." Sesshomaru lectured her._

"_I am trying to kill you, you stupid dog." she mumbled under her breath, knowing he could hear her._

_"Then stop hesitating, miko." with that said he launched an attack that would have sent her to her knees had she not been able to dodge it at the last second. She jumped up and away from him to regroup herself but he would have none of it, blow after blow he attacked not letting up for a second._

_" If you get first blood miko I'll let you have your freedom." he taunted her._

_He was quite shocked when all of a sudden she changed their positions and she was the one attacking and he defending. 'So she wants her freedom that badly huh? We can't have that now can we.'_

_He dodged a vicious thrust and retaliated with a swift kick that sent Kagome into the wall. Kagome recovered quickly and pounced on him trying to make him lose his balance but all that accomplished was putting her in a very precarious position with her long slender legs wrapped around his hips as she tried in vain to knock him down. 'Damn it, he didn't even stagger when I pounced on him. Time to change tactics.' she thought with an evil grin._

_She jumped off him but not before making sure he got a good feel of her as she slid down his body. She circled him looking for the opportunity to get close again. She didn't even see him move until he had her pinned against the wall. "Miko it would not be wise of you to do that again unless of course you are ready to join me in my chambers."_

_" Not in this life time, you arrogant dog." she said a little out of breath. 'Oh kami, he is aroused! All I did was brush up against him and it did THAT! Note to self: don't touch him unless you are ready to lose virginity or do him bodily harm. I wouldn't mind doing him harm but I can't get close enough with a weapon. When I am close enough I am either pinned by him or weaponless or not fast enough, he always blocks my attacks. This is sooo frustrating.'_

_She attempted to wiggle out from under him when she heard his slight rumbling growl. She immediately froze and looked up into his face and promptly wished she hadn't. His eyes were slightly red around the edges. He was losing control of himself and there was no way in hell she would get away from him if that happened. ' Think damn it, think! How the hell do I get myself in these kami forsaken situations! I can try hitting him in the family jewels but he is always so much faster then me so I need a distraction...hmm, now that's an idea.' She thought with an evil grin sliding into place on her lush lips._

_She slid her thigh up and down his leg until he relaxed and growled in contentment. As soon as he completely relaxed his stance so he was leaning into her with his legs on either side of hers, she slammed her leg all the way up into his groin. The only problem was he didn't react the way she had planned but instead he slammed her hard into the wall behind her before falling to the ground beside her unconscious form. When she came to again she realized someone was sitting next to her in a darkened room. The moonlight allowed her to see silver hair and glowing golden eyes. Without thinking she launched into his arms_

_"Oh, Inuyasha! I had the worst nightmare EVER! Your stupid evil brother kidnapped me and wanted me to share his bed and it was soooo awful! She sobbed into his silky hair "Promise me that won't ever happen, promise me you'll protect me from him forever." ' Wait a minute Inuyasha's hair isn't silky, oh dear kami NO! It wasn't a dream, and I am in his bedroom.' Her thoughts were cut short when he growled at her. She looked into his glowing blood red eyes and wished she was still unconscious. ' He's going to kill me now, I know he is.' She closed her eyes tight and waited for the burning sensation of his acid eating away at her instead she heard her kimono being ripped from her. She gasped when the cold night air washed over her now bare skin._

_"What the hell do you think your doing!" her only response was him to push her roughly back on the bed and get on top of her, using his legs to pin her lower half. She fisted her hands and began hitting him on his chest which didn't seem to affect him at all. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head in one of his hands as his other drifted over her body touching here and there. She gasped and then moaned when his clawed hand teased a sensitive nipple. _

_" Stop! Sesshomaru stop this right now! If you don't stop this instant then I am going to scream right into your ear and I'll make sure I make you go deaf! I warned you..." She drew in a large breathe but lost it when his hand drifted down in between her thighs. " Will you stop that!" she snapped at him. _

_She wiggled a little to try and escape his exploring hand, but stopped when he growled threatingly. She looked into his red eyes and her heart stopped, that wasn't Sesshomaru in those eyes, what she saw was a beast. A beast that didn't care if she wanted this or not, it was going to have what it wanted either way. Her heart grew cold with that realization and she knew real fear. Fear that made your heart pound with such force that it actually hurt to breathe. A tear slid down her cheek and another followed._

_" Please don't do this. Sesshomaru please stop this." she sobbed "I said stop!" She closed her eyes to what was happening and sobbed. Her eyes shot open when she felt a warm, slightly rough tongue lick at her tears. His eyes were back to the gold she was used to but there was still a hint of red around the edges. _

_He slowly got off of her and tossed his robe to her since her kimono was in shreds. " Get out of here, NOW!" he growled out to her. She didn't even hesitate to put the robe on. She fled his chambers butt ass naked trying to pull the robe on as she ran back to her room. She reached her room in record time. She flew through her door and slammed it shut and locking it before she turned to the balcony and slammed the door shut on that and locked it too. She then turned to her bed flopped down on it and cried herself to sleep all the while sobbing out a broken prayer to whatever kami was listening to have Inuyasha rescue her soon. Not knowing that Sesshomaru was on the other side of the balcony listening to every word she said. _

_End Flashback_

She was brought out of her thoughts when something or someone splashed her with water. She squeaked and quickly covered herself, searching for the culprit. Kagome sighed in relief when Rin came to the surface of the water and giggled.

" Rin was just playing Kagome-sama. Rin saw that you were busy thinking and didn't notice Rin so Rin decided to splash you!" Kagome sighed " Rin what have I said about using your name instead of I or me?" Rin made a pouting face " You said that it wasn't proper English and that if I wanted to be a lady then I have to use proper English." she drew in a big breathe and Kagome already knew what argument was coming " You never correct Sesshomaru-sama about proper English so why do I have to use it! And Rin doesn't want to be a lady. Ladies are mean, except for you Kagome-sensai" She whined.

" Rin we have been over this dozens of times already! I don't correct Sesshomaru because he can correct himself but he chooses not too. Turn around so I can wash your hair. Besides if I were to correct Sesshomaru he would probably take off my head." She mumbled the last under her breathe but Rin heard it anyways." Why would you say that Kagome-sensai, Otousan likes you a lot so why would he hurt you?" Kagome sighed; she really didn't have time to explain things to Rin when she was running late already. " Rin I was just joking around, don't worry about it. I have to go now, I am already late for training and General Recca is going to make me pay for it, I am almost positive of it." Kagome said as she climbed out of the spring to get dressed.

Rin looked at her with those knowing eyes. " You don't believe me do you?" Kagome glanced at her in shock. " What do you mean Rin? What do you think I don't believe you about?" Rin looked away from Kagome. "You don't believe me when I say that otousan likes you, but he told me himself! He also said that I was going to have a Otouto soon too. And that your going to be our okaasan and..." Rin gasped as she realized what she had said. _' Oh no, Otousan is going to be so mad at me! He told me not to say anything about it until he said I could.' _

Rin peeked at Kagome to judge her reaction but she seemed lost in thought. _' Maybe she didn't hear me! Phew that was a close one.' _" Ummm Kagome don't you think you should get going?" Kagome shrieked in dismay when she realized exactly how late she was and ran out the door heading for the dojo.

_'Rin is just a child she doesn't know what she is talking about, yes that's it. She was just pulling my leg, I mean come on I am human why would Sesshomaru want a child from me? It would be a hanyou and he hates hanyou's. I mean look at how he fights with Inuyasha. Then again Inuyasha swears that Sesshomaru hates humans even more then hanyou's but he keeps Rin around plus he kidnaps me and tells me I can leave only after I have shared his bed for a full month! Oh Kami I have to move up my escape plan, I can't stay here!'_

She was so lost in thought that she didn't comprehend that she had walked into the dojo and into a wall of muscle until she was flat on her back and seeing stars. She started pulling herself off of the floor still not realizing who it was she ran into. " I am sorry that I am late Recca, I got tied up in the hot springs with Rin and didn't..." she stopped talking when her azure eyes collided with gold ones instead of the expected forest green. "What the hell are you doing here and where is Recca?"

" I sent General Recca to the South lands on important business and I am the Taiyoukai of these lands, I do not have to inform you of why I am in my own dojo. However I am here to train you in Recca's place. Since you are an hour and a half late you will train for an extra two hours which brings our training session to a total of five hours. Go pick your weapons off the rack and we shall begin." Kagome's jaw dropped open. " I am not training with you, go find one of your other generals or I can train by myself. I have had almost two years of training I am sure I can go through the routines without hel..." he interrupted her before she could finish. " Go pick your weapons or I will start with hand to hand combat." he growled out at her. "Jeez someone woke up on the wro..." he interrupted her again "Do not finish that sentence unless you do not wish to move for the next week!"

She giggled as she finished the sentence in her _head 'Yep he woke up on the wrong side of the bed alright.' _Then she groaned as she came to the conclusion that she was his punching bag for the day. _'What did he do, beat up his whole army and now I am the only one left to fight him. Well I guess I did piss him off yesterday, I feel kind of bad that his soldiers had to take the brunt of his anger because I pissed him off. Man he was throwing them around like they were pillows full of feathers instead of the big, bulky, demons that they are.' _she sighed as she took the twin katana's from the rack. They were her favorite out of all of the weapons Sesshomaru had made for her.

The twin katana's were specially made for her so she could channel her miko powers into them without harming the demonic powers of the katana's. One katana has a black blade where the other has a pure white blade. They are opposites of each other. Where one blade is weak, the other is strong. Both blades are made from the fangs of Sesshomaru but only the black blade has Sesshomaru's demonic jaki. The white blade has Kagome's holy ki. The blades, when used together form a single blade that can harm and heal, destroy and create. They are the ultimate weapon, the only weakness being they can not harm anyone with Sesshomaru's blood. Therefore they were useless against her greatest enemy.

Kagome sighed as she resigned herself to a very long day. She briefly thought of Inuyasha and the gang but quickly shoved those thoughts out of her head, she would not think about them when all it would accomplish is upsetting her. She grasped her katanas and turned to Sesshomaru.

"I am ready." And with that small simple sentence her long day began.

_(After training)_

Kagome groaned as she moved to the springs to try and soak out some of the soreness in her muscles. She had a fat lip and a sprained ankle. The training session had seemed to last an eternity with Sesshomaru "teaching" her. She was proud at how much she had improved since the last time she fought with Sesshomaru but she had still gotten her ass kicked by him. If she was to escape within the week she had to keep her ki level up but fighting with Sesshomaru had depleted it greatly. She was seriously having her doubts about trying to escape on her own but she had no choice. She couldn't depend on Inuyasha and the gang anymore. If she was going to do this she had to do it on her own.

She was going to be late for her lessons with Rin. _" Let's see, what was I suppose to teach her today…. Oh yes I remember. This is going to be interesting to say the least." _Kagome sighed as she realized her lessons with Rin today were suppose to cover human reproduction and the changes her body is going through right now. _"Why can't I just go to bed…" _Today was indeed a long day and it still wasn't over.

AN: I know, not as long as I had hoped but at least it's an update. A lot has gone on and I have had a few personal problems that I had to come to terms with. Don't worry Miranda, I'm ok. I'll get better. To all my reviewers I once again thank you, your reviews brighten my day. Feel free to bug me if I'm taking too long to update. Quite a few of my reviewers have _reminded_ me that I have not updated, lol. Well until next time.

Always,

Hellspixie18


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to all my reviewers. If you want me to respond to your reviews just leave your e-mail address. I will not be answering reviews through my story. I am really trying hard to get my creative spirit back up for you guys and I think it's working, let me know at the end of the chapter. I am sorry I don't update very often but the bitch called life keeps me from my story, lol. Here is the long awaited chapter 3, hope you all enjoy.

BTW I am looking for a beta to help me get the chapters out faster…part of the problem with me not updating often is that I go over the chapter _several _times to make sure I get the majority of the mistakes. If you are interested leave it in a review and I'll get back to you, I would like someone who is good with grammar and spelling and someone I can contact either through yahoo IM or MSN IM in order to discuss the plot line for this story. If I can talk/type it out with someone I do better with the creative imagination. So again e-mail me if your interested or leave it in a review.

CAUTION: This story is rated M for a very good reason. They will be violence, language, very explicit lemons, and a possible rape scene. If you are not 17 and up or you do not like any of the above listed I suggest you turn back NOW! You have been warned so don't blame me.

Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to YOU. My faithful reviewers who have been so patient with me, thanks a lot guys! I love you all.

This chapter has a small lime/lemon so beware.

I have had several people ask where Inu and the gang are and why Inuyasha hasn't tried to rescue Kagome yet….. well the answer is you need to go back and reread the first chapter carefully because I do say that Inuyasha and the gang have tried to rescue her several times already and they have all failed.

The Miko's Curse

By : hellspixie18

Chapter 3

Day 2 : Preparing

_Kagome moaned in pleasure at the butterfly touches he used as he brushed her sensitive nipples. She arched her back when he gently teased the hardened nub into his mouth where it rightfully belonged. His muscles bunched and contracted as he moved to lightly press kisses to her chest and then navel slowly moving further south. Warmth flooded her body as hot searing desire pooled in her loins making her ready for his invasion of her body in a matter of moments. His silky hair tickled her as he moved even lower to taste her sweet nectar……._

Kagome woke up gasping for breath as if she had run for miles on end. Her body was alive with pure _energy _and _unsatisfied sexual desire. _" What the fuck was that!"

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru came out of his trance with a full blown smile on his face. _'So this Sesshomaru can invade and direct her dreams then… this will be very useful to me.'_ He was pleased that his theory had proven itself correct. He was silently hoping that this new found information would help him when it came time to take the Shikon Miko as his own. He had surprised even himself at how much he had grown to respect the miko in her time as his so called guest. He didn't really like her but she would make a suitable mate for him.

' _This Sesshomaru is running out of time and as loath as I am to take her against her will I have no choice.'_ Sesshomaru growled at that thought and his eyes bled a deep crimson red. _' Damn the demon counsel elders, I should kill them all for forcing me into this situation. The miko is my only choice I can not cause a war with the elders, there is too much at stake right now.' _With an uncharacteristic sigh Sesshomaru resigned himself to his fate, it seemed the gods were determined to make his life a living hell. His eyes flowed back to their golden hue.

The elders had told him specifically to mate with the Shikon Miko in order to have strong heirs, for not only would they be full youkai but they would carry the combined powers of jaki and holy ki. All strong miko's had the ability to produce full bloodied youkai if they were mated and impregnated on the night of the blood moon, which only happened every 200 years or so. The Shikon Miko was different however, for her offspring would be a combination of youkai and something divine.

Sesshomaru knew that she was logically the best choice for a mate, and he always had the best, but going so far as to kidnap her and more then likely he would have to rape her, it just didn't sit well with him. Which was unusual in itself, he was the cold Lord of the West he wasn't suppose to feel. The ningen had made him feel all sorts of unfamiliar emotions, all of which he didn't care for.

Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru had studied her throughout her stay at his castle. She would switch moods faster then a hummingbird flapped it's wings. She was kind and always had a smile for the servants she passed in the halls. The most noticeable fact about her though, was the fact that she was so very pure. Her purity and innocence flowed off of her in comforting waves. It almost seemed like she knew not of the evil in the world and yet she had dealt with it on a daily basis when traveling with her group.

He almost despised the fact that he would be the one to ruin that fact. However his darker, deeper, more evil side was absolutely thrilled at the idea. Destroying something so pure is the life ambition of every youkai's dark side.

He left his chambers to go peek in on the miko and get their daily routine going. _'Well maybe this time the routine will be slightly different.' _he thought with a smirk of anticipation.

(With Kagome)

Her body was still singing from the dream even as her mind vehemently rejected it. _'There is no way in HELL I just had a sex dream about HIM of all people!' _She physically and mentally shook her head to dispel the images from her mind. She stood and walked over to the vanity. She was still sore from training and she had to go repeat the offensive duty again in just a few hours. She sighed and resigned herself to another long day.

Kagome walked back over to her western styled bed and looked under it to make sure the rats had not been at her rations, she would need those for her escape. She also had her old backpack under there with three extra fighting kimono's and two sets of miko garb. She almost had everything she needed. The only thing left was her weapons but Sesshomaru made sure they were locked away when she wasn't training. It looked like she would have to leave the weapons here, and as much as she hated to do it, she would. If she attempted to take the weapons Sesshomaru had made for her then she would risk being caught.

Kagome's head snapped up in surprise when she heard a light knock. Thinking it was only Yanagi or Kyuuen she told them to come in not bothering to cover her half nakedness. To her surprise when she turned to ask what they wanted she found the Ice Lord himself staring at her. She shrieked and quickly turned her back to him. "Pervert! Get out!"

She gasped in shock when warm strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a wall of muscle. When she struggled to get free, Sesshomaru tightened his grip to almost a painful level until she ceased fighting against him. She shivered against his form as her body flared back to full desire as Sesshomaru lightly trailed his claws down her stomach past her navel and to her sweet spot.

'Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami! What the hell is he do….oh! Oh my kami his hand is in my panties and he is……oh kami make him stop! I can't control myself when he does that!' "Sess..ho..maru what… are …you…doing?

AN : That's all for now guys…I know it's short believe me I'm trying to make them longer… You never really now how hard it is to write long chapters until you actually try doing it, lol. I wasn't planning on revealing some of the info in this chapter until much later but I had so many people wanting to know that I gave you guys a small peek into the plot. Hope you guys like it XD.


End file.
